


Четыре «В»

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: "Два года мы живём украденным днём", - сайдстори о романе Ванды с Виженом после Гражданки и о реакции на него Тони Старка.





	Четыре «В»

В ночное время на базе Мстителей становилось особенно тихо. Раньше, ещё до раскола по поводу договора, Тони любил эти часы, потому что лишь в них мог спокойно поработать в мастерской, совершенствуя всякие шпионские приспособления и оружие для членов команды. Теперь, когда единственным важным проектом стала доработка экзоскелета для Роуди, он оставался свободен по ночам, но поскольку отвыкнуть поздно ложиться никак не удавалось, бесцельно бродил по базе, заглядывал в научный сектор или поднимался на верхний этаж.

В эту ночь Тони тоже решил подняться в общий зал под самой крышей, чтобы налить себе кофе на мини-кухне и постоять у панорамного окна. Но остановился посреди лестницы, услышав голос Вижена — непривычно взволнованный, какой редко бывал у андроида с человеческим лицом.

— Ванда, я всё понимаю, но пойми и ты: в этой ситуации ни ты, ни я не можем ничего сделать… Да, это только их дело… Нет, никак. Придётся нам быть с теми, кого мы выбрали, на разных сторонах… Мне тоже жаль, но я рад, что ты позвонила мне, и, разумеется, я не выдам мистеру Старку тебя… Да, до связи.

Тони понял, что Вижен закончил разговор, и преодолел остаток ступенек. Сидевший на диване перед столиком с шахматной доской Вижен встретился с ним взглядом и отложил в сторону мобильный телефон.

— Не знал, что вы ещё не спите, сэр.

— Да, я так и понял, — Тони направился в сторону кухни. — И часто ты с ней связываешься?

Вижен промолчал. Тони же, включив кофеварку и достав кружку, упёрся ладонями в стойку кухни и вопросительно посмотрел на Вижена.

— Слушай, я позволил ей сбежать из тюрьмы. Вместе со всем дружным преступным бойз-бэндом. И это несмотря на то, что мне в тот момент позвонил Росс. Как думаешь, то, что я их не преследую, заслуживает доверия от тебя?

Вижен кивнул.

— Разумеется, сэр. Прошу прощения, что медлил с ответом. Я лишь пытался совместить данное мною слово Ванде и готовность служить вам.

— Совместить их проще некуда: тебе всего лишь не надо говорить мне, где Ванда сейчас.

— Вы можете выяснить это сами, отследив телефонный звонок.

— Мог бы, но мне это ни к чему, если ты скажешь, что с ней всё в порядке, — Тони подставил кружку в кофеварку и нажал кнопку. — Она в порядке, Вижен?

— Физически, насколько мне удалось узнать, — да.

— А морально?

— Они все подавлены, сэр. Никто из них — и из нас — не ждал, что всё закончится вот так. 

— Ну почему же никто? Ты предсказывал катастрофу. Предсказание сбылось. 

Насыпав и размешав в кофе сахар, Тони взял кружку и, обойдя кухонную стойку, сел на второй диван перед Виженом со стороны чёрных фигур на шахматной доске. Затем, сделав глоток кофе, выдвинул королевскую пешку вперёд к уже стоявшей белой.

— Отвечаю на ваш вопрос, — начал Вижен, сделав ход конём. — Я связывался с Вандой четыре раза. Три из них звонил я, когда вас не было поблизости. А сегодня так случилось, что позвонила она.

— И я вас засёк, — Тони тоже выдвинул коня. — Вижен, что у тебя с Вандой? У меня не было времени вникать в ваш конфликт, когда она ушла с Бартоном, а на моей базе появилась дыра в полу. Но мне тогда показалось, что её уход ранил твои… _чувства_?

— Вам не показалось, сэр, — тихо ответил Вижен, выдвинув и второго коня. — Камень Локи наделил меня способностью не только объяснять их или анализировать, но также и испытывать. 

— То есть ты… не верю, что говорю это… но ты в неё _влюбился_? 

— Я полагаю, да, сэр.

Тони присвистнул. Аккуратно поставил кружку рядом с доской и почесал в затылке.

— Могу я надеяться на то, что это останется между нами? — спокойно спросил Вижен. 

— Да, конечно. Можешь на меня рассчитывать. 

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Я даже прикрою тебя перед Россом, если ты решишь к ней сбежать.

— Я никогда не оставлю вас, сэр.

— Я имел в виду свидание, Вижен. Свечи, ресторан, гостиничный номер. Она, конечно, в розыске, но при должной осторожности всё может получиться. ПЯТНИЦА, продумай для наших влюблённых несколько подходящих вариантов.

— Да, босс, — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА.

На этот раз Вижен смутился. Едва не походил второй раз подряд, отдёрнув руку от пешки в последний момент. И замер, сидя с опущенной головой.

— Выше нос, приятель! — улыбнулся ему Тони и похлопал по плечу. — У супергероев с личной жизнью обычно напряг. Но ты справишься, я уверен. Ты у нас осторожный пацан. 

И передвинул пешку.

Вижен, сделав ответный ход ферзём, выпрямился.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Старк. Я не ожидал получить такую поддержку от вас, сэр. Особенно, если учесть, на чьей стороне Ванда была.

— Всего-то скинула на меня с десяток машин. Я был в броне, так что это не в счёт.

— Я сожалею, что из-за её выбора ей пришлось это сделать. В её защиту могу лишь сказать, что она спрашивала о вашем состоянии и надеется, что случившийся в команде кризис когда-нибудь будет преодолён.

Тони вздохнул. Вспомнил о кофе, сделал пару глотков. И покачал головой.

— Не ждите окончания кризиса, Вижен. Живите с тем, что есть сейчас. Общайтесь, встречайтесь, звоните друг другу, не оглядываясь, на базе я или нет. Если нужны будут деньги — смело пользуйся моими кредитками. Если ей понадобится помощь — скажи мне, я помогу. Пока вы не действуете за моей спиной, я на вашей стороне. 

— Я вас услышал, сэр. Спасибо. У меня и в мыслях не было вас предавать.  
* * *

Внезапно обнаружившийся роман у Вижена с Вандой стал для Тони главным развлечением следующих недель. Теперь ему приходилось практически каждую ночь останавливаться на лестнице, ожидая, пока Вижен закончит очередной телефонный или по Скайпу разговор. И Тони понимал, что Вижен показывает этим свою готовность не предпринимать ничего у него за спиной. На исходе месяца Тони впервые по-настоящему удивился, увидев вместо привычного андроида высокого белокожего парня в любимом чёрном свитере и тёмных брюках Вижена и с узнаваемым мобильником в руке.

— Мистер Старк, — развернулся этот парень к нему.

Тони подошёл ближе, внимательно разглядывая его: лицо, руки, шея, волосы — всё выглядело по-человечески. 

— Как ты умудрился спрятать Камень?

— Как оказалось, я могу с ним по этому поводу договориться, — помедлив секунду, Вижен позволил Камню разума проявиться на лбу. — Насколько увиденный вами облик отвечает критериям нормальности?

— Вполне отвечает. Пройдёшь любой паспортный контроль. Кстати, тебе же нужно… Так, ПЯТНИЦА, займись подготовкой комплекта документов для Вижена. Водительские права, паспорт для поездок за границу. Имя и фамилию подберёшь на свой вкус.

— Выполняю, босс.

— Спасибо, сэр, — благодарно улыбнулся Вижен такой светлой улыбкой, что Тони на секунду застыл.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз — все девчонки будут твоими. Хотя о чём я, девчонка у тебя уже есть.

— Да, есть.

— А ты молодец: постарался для неё, внешность сменил… Я так понимаю, изменения коснулись не только лица и рук?

— Всего тела, сэр. Если хотите…

— Стриптиз в твоём исполнении мне не нужен, — остановил его Тони. — Поверю на слово. ПЯТНИЦА, когда будут готовы документы?

— Уже завтра, босс.

— Отлично. Где встречаетесь, уже решили?

— Собирались обдумать это до утра, — ответил Вижен. — Она сможет прилететь куда угодно.

— Выбирайте Париж! — посоветовал Тони. — Да, банально, не спорю. Но всё-таки номер с видом на Эйфелеву башню и прогулка по вечерним улицам для первого свидания — это самое оно. ПЯТНИЦА, забронируй для них номер в Shangri-La. Мне не говори, какой.

— Сделано, босс.

— Сэр, — укоризненно посмотрел на него Вижен.

— Пять звёзд, бассейн, ресторан, большие террасы в номерах с видом на башню. Оформление номеров — просто превосходное! Поверь мне, я не раз там был, — уверенно заявил Тони и прищурился: — Постой, или ты хотел на первый раз просто подержаться с ней за руки?

Вижен на секунду опустил глаза.

— Я полагаю, нам в любом случае пришлось бы где-то ночевать. Учитывая, что я во сне не нуждаюсь…

— …Сможешь просидеть в кресле до утра, любуясь спящей подружкой. Если, конечно, она не пустит тебя в постель. 

— Вряд ли это случится на первом же свидании, сэр, — дипломатично ответил Вижен.

— Тебе виднее, какие там отношения у вас сейчас, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я же вижу свою задачу в том, чтобы создать вам подходящий антураж и дать тебе пару ценных советов. Антураж я создал. Насчёт советов… тут просто: не попадайте в неприятности и постарайтесь не мелькать в новостях. 

— Мы очень постараемся. Спасибо, сэр.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Вижен перевёл взгляд на окно. Потом нахмурился так, что Тони не выдержал и спросил:

— В чём дело?

— Сэр, я тут подумал, что… Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, но ведь Ванда сразу поймёт, что это организовали вы. 

— И пусть понимает, — спокойно ответил Тони. — Можешь сказать, что я вас благословил. И что не собираюсь отслеживать остальных через неё. У меня, в конце концов, есть номер прямой связи с кэпом. Понадобится их братия — выйду сразу на него.

— Я полагаю, это объяснение её устроит, — после паузы признал Вижен. — Спасибо вам за антураж, советы и за него.  
* * *

Первое свидание прошло выше всяких похвал: Вижен вернулся с него довольный, улыбающийся и с подборкой фотографий в телефоне, которые — с разрешения Ванды — он Тони в итоге показал. Как оказалось, на ночь он действительно устроился в кресле, но после полуночи Ванда предложила перебраться на постель, сказав, что при такой ширине кровати, на ней с лёгкостью разместится целый стадион.

— …Она уснула возле левого края, я остался на правом, но во сне она пододвинулась ближе ко мне и проснулась в обнимку со мной.

— И что сказала? — заинтересованно уточнил Тони, размышляя над своим ходом в шахматной партии.

— Попросила заказать завтрак в постель. И осталась лежать на моей груди, пока его не принесли. Мы не обсуждали с ней этот эпизод.

— И правильно, обсуждать тут, по сути, и нечего… — Тони походил ладьёй. — Ты-то сам счастлив?

— У человечества сложные отношения с концепцией и определением счастья. Но в моём случае, я полагаю, это именно оно.  
* * *

Свидания Вижена с Вандой — встречи в духе четырёх «В» («Вижен влюбился в Ванду»), как называл их Тони про себя, — продолжились, хотя и не слишком часто из-за занятости Ванды в отряде «Тайных Мстителей» с Капитаном Америка во главе. Сам Тони посвятил это время восстановлению отношений с Пеппер, так что приглядывал за Виженом вполглаза, поручив создание «антуража» неутомимой ПЯТНИЦЕ. Время от времени Вижен показывал ему фотографии из очередного посещённого городка, делился впечатлениями от очередной встречи с Вандой, выглядя при этом по уши влюблённым парнем, — и Тони искренне улыбался, хлопая его по плечу. 

Всё, что требовалось от Вижена, — это появляться на базе в назначенный день: через двое суток, неделю или пару недель. И он всегда возвращался в срок.


End file.
